This invention relates a marine propulsion unit control system and more particularly to an improved arrangement for controlling a marine outboard drive from a remote location.
Systems have been proposed where marine propulsion units such as outboard motors or the outboard drive portion of an inboard/outboard drive can be controlled from a location remote from the transom. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,678, issued Mar. 1, 1977 and entitled "Multiple Push-Pull Cable Transmission Apparatus" shows an arrangement wherein the outboard drives mounted on the transom of a watercraft may be steered from the front of a watercraft through a steering wheel. The advantages of permitting the operator to sit forwardly of the transom are obvious. That is, the watercraft may travel more stably if the weight is not all concentrated at the transom. However, when using a steering wheel of the type shown in the aforenoted patent, the operator is not free to employ one of his arms for water activities such as fishing. First of all, the positioning of the steering wheel at the front of the operator obstructs his access and furthermore does not permit him to sit in a manner wherein he may easily handle a fishing pole while, at the same time, steering the outboard drive, as during trolling.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved remote control system for a marine outboard drive.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a remote control steering system for a marine outboard drive that permits the operator to steer the watercraft in a conventional fashion and still leave one hand and arm free for activities such as fishing.